I Suck at Potions
by deannaG
Summary: Max finds out that there is something he isn't good at. Max Grows Up in the Rune Series part 14.


Max's poor potion making skills was mentioned in **Robert is Lucky, He's Already Dead**.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus smiles at seven year old Max, "Let's try again, these are vampire fangs, used mainly for?"

Max shrugs, "Pasta sauce?"

Magnus sighs, "Digestion, Max." He picks five jars from the shelf and places them on his desk, "Max, what can I make with these?"

Max takes a deep breath and walks over to the desk. He looks at the jars and tries to remember what they are, but his mind is a blank. He looks up at Magnus, "No idea, Poppa."

Magnus sits in his chair, "Max, these are used for a basic healing potion."

Max chews on his lip, "Oh."

Magnus shakes his head as he stands and puts the jars back in their places.

Max watches his father as tears run down his face, "Sorry, Poppa."

Magnus sighs, "It's okay, Max." He turns around and is stunned to see his son crying, "Max, what's the matter?"

"I suck as a warlock."

Magnus shakes his head as he goes around his desk and pulls Max over to the sofa. He sits down and puts Max on his lap. Magnus wipes the tears from his son's eyes, "Blueberry, why would you say that?"

"I suck at potions, Poppa. I have no idea what all that stuff is and what to do with it."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "There is more to being a warlock than potions, Max."

"Oh?"

"Yes. Catarina knows far more about healing potions than I do. There are certain types of potions that I know that she has little knowledge of. Your skills in potion making may be lacking but you excel in other areas."

"Like what, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Open a portal, Max."

Max smiles, "To where, Poppa?"

Magnus smiles, "Anywhere, you pick a place."

Max giggles and his eyes sparkle, as he flicks a hand, "Portals I can do."

Magnus raises an eyebrow, "Where's that portal go to?"

Max giggles, "Daddy's office."

"Why am I not surprised."

Max giggles, "But Daddy isn't there."

Magnus looks at the portal, than back at Max, "So where is he?"

"Conference room, Poppa."

Magnus closes his eyes then opens them, "You're right." Max nods. Magnus smiles, "You should close that."

"Okay, Poppa." Max flicks his hand and the portal closes. Magnus looks at his son and smiles. Max giggles, "What?"

"How do you do that?"

"Do what, Poppa?"

"Open portals to your father."

Max shrugs, "I think of Daddy and send magic to him and a portal opens."

"That's it?"

"Uh huh."

"My magic in the Love Rune is what bonds me to Alexander, but I have no idea what bonds you to him."

"I love my Daddy."

Magnus hugs him, "Yes you do, but that alone isn't a physical connection to him." Max shrugs. Magnus kisses his forehead, "Anyway, getting back to the original topic. What you lack in potion skills, you more than make up with in portal skills. Especially since you have been opening them since you were a baby."

Max's eyes widen, "Really?"

Magnus nods, "Yes. You were not even a year old when you opened your first portal. A tiny baby sized portal, the size of a newspaper."

Max giggles, "Where did I go?"

Magnus laughs, "Do you really need to ask?"

Max's eyes sparkle, "Daddy."

Magnus nods, "Correct. You took all your naps in his office after that."

Max giggles, "On the sofa?"

"Yes."

"That's why I was sad when he got a new one last year."

Magnus laughs and kisses his forehead, "Probably. That sofa had been in the Head's office for years. It may have been as old as me."

Max giggles, "Really, Poppa?"

Magnus kisses his nose, "Of course not. I'm being silly. But I do remember it being there when Alec's grandfather was in charge of the Institute."

"That would be Daddy's daddy's daddy?"

Magnus laughs, "Yes, it would."

"Was he a nice man, Poppa?"

Magnus sniffs, "No he wasn't, blueberry."

"What about Daddy's daddy, was he a nice man?'

Magnus shakes his head, "Not him either."

"But Daddy is a nice man."

Magnus smiles, "Daddy is only 'nice'?"

Max giggles as his eyes sparkle, "No, Poppa. Daddy is wonderful."

Magnus nods, "Yes he is, but we won't tell him." He winks at his son, "It'll be our secret, okay?"

Max nods and tries to wink back, but ends up blinking both eyes. He giggles, "Okay, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Good. Do you want to go back to potions, Max?"

Max chews on his lip as he looks at the shelves. He shakes his head, "Not really, Poppa."

Magnus kisses his forehead, "Maybe when you're older, we will try again?"

"Maybe, Poppa."

Magnus nods, "Good enough."

"Where is everybody?"

Max giggles as he slides off Magnus' lap and runs out the room, "Daddy's home."

Magnus laughs as he stands and follows Max out the room.

Alec is holding Max. He smiles when he sees Magnus, "And there is my other favorite warlock."

Magnus kisses Alec, "You're home early."

"Paperwork is done. The city is quiet. So I figured time to go home."

Max giggles, "Daddy, I don't suck as a warlock."

Alec laughs, "That's good to know, blueberry."

"But I suck at potions."

Alec raises an eyebrow as he looks at Magnus, "Oh?"

"Uh huh. Poppa tried to teach me but I suck at it."

Magnus laughs, "Maybe it's not you, Max. I can get Catarina to try to teach you."

"Nah, that's okay, Poppa."

"You sure?"

Max nods as he rests his head on Alec's shoulder, "I don't need to know about potions. I know about portals, right?"

Magnus nods as he kisses Max's cheek, "Right, Max."

Alec smiles, "Now that we got that settled, what should we do with the rest of the afternoon?"

"Aquarium?"

Max giggles, "Penguins."

Alec nods, "Okay, let me change and we can go." He puts Max down and walks towards his and Magnus' bedroom.

Max giggles as he looks up at Magnus, "Shhh, Poppa, don't tell Daddy the secret."

Alec stops and turns around, "What secret?"

Max smiles, "It's a secret that you are wonderful."

Magnus looks at their son with wide eyes, "Max!"

Alec smiles, "I am? Thank you, blueberry." He walks into the bedroom laughing.

Magnus shakes his head, "Max, what happened to it being a secret between us?"

Max shrugs, "I thought Daddy should know."

Magnus laughs, "Of course."

Max nods.

Alec walks out the bedroom, "Ready?"

Magnus nods, "Max would you like to open a portal to the Aquarium?"

Max giggles as he flicks his hand, "Done." He holds both fathers' hands as they leave the loft.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So much fluffiness.


End file.
